Mélodie
by Mico and Net twins
Summary: Quand Mello se voit attribuer une mission qui inclu du contact avec Near... Si vous voulez savoir la suite... LISEZ ! *Auteresse dans son délire*


**Titre :** Mélodie

**Manga :** Death note

**Rating :** Bah... on va dire

**Pairing :** MelloNear

**Mot de moi qui ne sert à rien :** Beeeeen... _**Net **__**:**__ Vous inquètez pas, elle réfléchis..._ J'aime les fics sur Mello et Near, mais j'en suis pas assez loin dans DN pour les avoir déjà aperçut, donc je m'excuse platement si je ne suis pas juste à propos de l'histoire... Et... Ah oui ! C'est ma deusième fic ! _**Net :**__ Elle est fière d'elle _--' _**Mico :**_ _Aaaah, Net, ta gueule --'_

Je sais que Mello est mort _**Mico :**_ _Paix à son âme... __**Net :**_ _Micoooo, on s'en fout --' __**Mico :**_ _Nan qu'on s'en fout pas, et toi je te l'ai déjà dit ; TA GUEULE !!_

Ensuite, pour information, ''Net'', c'est ma deuxième personnalité sous forme de jumeau masculin, je ne sais pas pourquoi il me colle au cul depuis quelques temps, mais il est là et je n'arrive pas à m'en débarasser donc vous allez devoir le suporter, tout comme moi --' ! Et Mico c'est un de mes surnoms, comme ça vous êtes au clair !

**Disclamair :** Aucun personnage n'est à moi, même si j'... ai... me... rai... bi... bien... _**Net :**_ _Qu'est-ce que t'as, encore ? __**Mico :**_ _J'y avais jamais pensé, mais ce serait cool d'avoir un perso de DN pour moi toute seule _Ah si, Tsumi m'appartient

**Résumé :** ''Les pas se turent, et Near ne bougea pas, restant stoïque et droit comme un i, comme si cette présence encore inconnue à ses yeux n'était que le cadet de ses soucis. Il leva sa main en direction de ses cheveux argentés et se mit à entortiller une mèche douce entre ses doigts, fixant le même tapis abominable qu'un peu plus tôt auparavant.''

_**Mélodie**_

_**Chapitre I**_

_Il se tenait derrière une porte imposante, en bois sans aucun doute précieux d'une jolie teinte brune qui lui rappelait la dernière plaque de chocolat qu'il avait mangé avant de venir ici, sous ordre du chef. Cette porte ne le dérangeait pas en elle-même, mais il redoutait légèrement ce qu'il pouvait bien se cacher derrière elle. Il ressentait presque les ondes néfastes qui s'en échappait, peut-être par le trou de la serrure ou par le minuscule espace qui séparait l'ouvreture et le sol de marbre Italien. Vraiment, cette tension présente dans le couloir ne présageait rien de bon. Ce sentiment qui le rongeait lentement lui donna l'impression que ses doigts piquaient de stress. Lui, stressé ? Ca faisait pourtant bien longtemps que ça ne lui était plus arrivé sérieusement, ou en tout cas, il n'en avait pas gardé le souvenir, ce n'était donc pas aussi pesant qu'aujourd'hui. Et si il était troublé à ce point, c'était qu'une chose peu agréable allait certainement se produire._

_Un des hommes dont il avait oublié ne nom derrière lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas toute la journée pour passer cette porte, et il se décida en grinçant des dents d'actionner la poignée dorée et de faire quelques pas en avant dans la pièce d'un blanc pur qui fit brutalement entrer une image dans son esprit, mais qu'il chassa avec une gifle mentalement pérceptible que par lui-même. Aaaah, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il pense à ce genre de choses exactement quand il ne le fallait pas ?!_

_-Ah, Mihael, grogna une voix rauque depuis une chaise tournée vers la baie vitrée, dos à lui, présentant le soleil se couchant sur la ville de Tokyo. J'ai crut que tu ne viendrais pas, ne me fait pas perdre mon temps si précieux._

_L'amateur de chocolat ne répondit pas, et se contenta de fourrer ses mains dans les poches de son jean noir serré. Si il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait comprit en entrant dans la mafia, au bout de tout ce temps, c'était qu'il ne fallait pas parler sans avoir été intérogé, à moins de ne vouloir finir ses jours dans le coffre d'une Mercedes, pieds et mains ligotés, éventuellement la gorge tranchée si il lui arrivait malheur de dépasser les bornes. Mais la question ne se posait même pas, il n'avait pas l'intention de mourir à 20 ans, et il n'avait pour le moment aucune raison de se montrer insolent envers son supérieur, vu qu'il n'avait pas encore vraiment parlé de la raison pour laquelle il l'avait fait venir. Autant voir ce qu'il avait de si important à lui dire._

_''-..._

_-J'aimerais te confier une mission que toi seul peut entreprendre._

_Hum... Cela devenait intéressant. Rien que le fait d'entendre qu'il était le seul sur cette affaire éveillait ses sens et lui donnait envie de prouver toutes ses capacités au sein de cet ordre mafieux. Encore son esprit compétitif qui se mettait en marche alors qu'il n'avait aucune personne à défier. Enfin... c'est ce qu'il croyait avant d'avoir entendu la suite des ordres..._

_-... Je te mets là-dessus car il s'agit de retrouver un objet que j'avais confié à un de mes hommes et qui l'a égaré durant une mission. Ah, pauvre homme, en le rencontrant, je n'imaginait pas le revoir au fond du canal...''_

_Il venait de se retourner sur son siège et l'observait de ses petits yeux noirs. Il continua, et au fil que le récit avançait, un petit sourire sadique s'étendait sur son visage, sachant que Mello se retrouverait piègé tôt ou tard par sa requête, son enjeu était de taille :_

_-Bref, cet objet, il l'a malheureusement égaré dans les bureaux de la SPK... quel dommage, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Mello ne laissa rien paraître, même si il mourrait d'envie de dire qu'il refusait la mission..._

--

Near, accroupit dans son fauteuil à la façon de L, entortillait une de ses belles mèches argentées autour de ses fins doigts joueurs, perdu dans des pensées complexes que lui seul décriptait. Il fixait distraitement le tapis grisâtre posé à ras le parquet âbimé de son bureau à la Secret Provision for Kira. Il se rendait à présent compte à quel point cette carpette était hideuse et tachée. Mais il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison très valable de la changer, donc il ne le faisait pas. Et puis, il se trouvait juste dans son bureau de travail, alors pourquoi s'occuper d'une décoration dont il se fichait éperduement ? C'était tellement futile et inutile qu'un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fines. Le premier sourire depuis un bon bout de temps, se surprit-il à penser en passant une langue rosée autour de sa bouche sèche. Il n'avait pas bu non plus depuis ces quelques heures de refléxion, et il n'était certainement pas contre un verre d'eau ou de lait frais pour se désaltérer un peu. Enfin bon, il avait une flème incroyable, aujourd'hui, donc il s'en passerait ou profiterait d'en demander si quelqu'un se présentait à lui pour lui parler d'un sujet quelconque.

Ce tapis, il représentait aussi quelques souvenirs, des choses sans importances qu'il fallait certainement qu'il oublie, mais dont il ne voyait, au fond, pas vraiment l'intérêt. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, on ne peut effacer son passé, bien que cette pensée nous a déjà traversée l'esprit à tous. Quel rêve ce pourrait être, parfois, d'annuler toutes les actions que nous regrettons, toutes les choses affreuses que nous ayons faites. D'une seule et infime seconde, une énorme partie de notre vie qui s'envole d'un clin d'oeil. Mais que voulait-il à ce point oublier, ignorer ? Ca... seul lui le savait... et peut-être égarer ces pensées déplaisantes de son esprit serait mieux, mais faute de ne pas avoir trouvé les moyen d'effacer sa mémoire douloureuse de souvenirs infectieux, il se contentait de vire avec, dans la peine et l'attente d'oublier un jour. Oublier... par les temps qui courraient, il n'avait plus vraiment le droit d'oublier ce qu'il voulait, et ce fait s'était renforcé en arrivant à la tête de la SPK. Donc pas de perte de mémoire pour lui, une autre fois, peut-être...

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, le tirant de sa rêverie peu agréable, et entra. Il entendis disctinctement des sons de talons hauts taper contre le sol neuf, puis une main se poser sur le siège.

''-Monsieur N ? appela une voix douce depuis son dos. Nous avons reçu une lettre qui vous est adressée...

Near la regarda sans bouger ni émettre une parole de salutation se présenter face lui, une grosse enveloppe orangée dans les mains, puis l'écouta attentivement recommencer à parler :

-Elle a étée postée depuis Tokyo, je vous la donne.''

Tsumi Kaoru, c'était son nom. Elle était arrivée à la SPK trois mois auparavant. Elève modèle, vingt-six ans et des poussières, diplômée de l'université de Tokyo Daigaku et ayant suivit des cours dans une école de criminalité très renommée dans tout le japon. Une bonne recrue, comme disaient certains. Ou une bonne cruche, parfois. Il avait entendu cerains employés se plaindre de la sorte d'elle. D'après que ce qu'il avait observé sur elle en trois mois à peine, c'était qu'elle était d'un caractère timide et réservé, parfois un peu maladroite et indiscrète sans s'en rendre compte, d'où les plaintes de ses collègues, un peu trop naïve, et qu'elle se fondait dans la masse avec tellement de facilité que c'en était presque incroyable. Incroyable, mais parfois sans doute pratique. Malgrés un grand nombre de petits défaults sans grande importance, elle travaillait de façon stable et précise. Du moment que ceci allait, il n'avait pas besoin de se plaindre de ses attitudes.

Near pris l'enveloppe dans ses mains, toujours le regard un peu perdu dans le vague, et lui fit signe de sortir. Elle s'inclina poliment et se retira à pas précipités, refaisant sonner ses chaussures.

Il la tourna. Son nom était écrit par ordinateur sur le papier légèrement cartonné, d'une fine écriture pourpre et penchée, comme écrit avec une plume à bec. Si son nom n'était pas écrit à la main, remarqua-t-il aussitôt comme tout bon enquêteur, ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Le fait qu'il n'y aie pas non plus d'expéditeur était également suspect. Voyons, voyons... que pourrait-il encore trouver comme petit détail pouvant l'informer de la nature du contenu... Near aimait bien ce genre de petits jeux inlassables. C'était quelque chose qui le rendait énormément joueur, c'était comme enquêter sur une affaire dangereuse mais la prendre comme une petite balade insignifiante. C'était amusant, mais son éternel visage inexpressif ne laissait aucune émotion passer, juste ses grands yeux pâles qui détaillaient l'envoi au rayon X. Ca occupait, aussi, de trouver un aspect douteux sur chaque chose qu'il rencontrait dans la vie de tous les jours, sa brosse à dents qui était abîmée, la cuisinière de son appartement tachée alors qu'il ne l'utilisait presque jamais... chercher le petit truc que lui seul pouvait trouver, la chose complètement inutile mais qui, si incroyable que cela puisse parraître, pouvait sauver la vie du petit génie. Un enquêteur célèbre n'était probablement pas aimé de tout le monde, et un psychopate pouvait parfaitement tenter de mettre fin aux jour du fameux N. Donc, il examinait attentivement la lettre.

À première vue, elle ne contenait pas de bombe atomique, ni rien de particulièrement dangereux dans l'immédiat, et il l'ouvrit avec précaution et renversa son contenu sur ses genoux un peu noueux, recouvert de son habituel pantalon blanc trop grand pour lui, c'est à dire une simple feuille blanche qu'il déplia lentement, presque péniblement.

Feuille en papier cadrillé 5 millimètres, format A4, coin droit en haut déchiré, pliée d'une façon soignée et nette, sans doute avec l'aide d'une règle, écriture identique à celle sur l'enveloppe. Voici les choses qu'observa Near au premier regard posé sur cette comunication anonyme. Bien entendu, il la lut.

''-...''

Sans rien dire, il replia la lettre, se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau en ébène. Il ouvrit un tiroir, souleva la pile de dossiers qui se trouvait à l'intérieur et glissa la feuille dessous, le visage neutre. Il referma, puis retourna s'installer dans son fauteuil, ramenant lentement sa jambe gauche vers sa poitrine et en posant son visage fantômatique sur son genou, un soupir discret lui échappa. Il ne le laissait pas parraître, mais il était incroyablement fatigué. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il se réveillait chaque nuit en sueur, des images affreuses en tête, restes d'un cauchemard dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarasser. Un cauchemard qui ne changeait jamais au fil des nuits, mais qui lui faisait de plus en plus peur. Un cauchemard, un rêve, entre les deux, à la fois beau et terrifiant, un plaisir, une peur... Une douleur.

C'est à cet instant qu'il se mit à repenser à l'époque où il vivait à la Wammy's House, doux et éphémére passé...

Les souvernirs de l'orphelint firent tourner ses pensées vers Mello, et, de fil en aiguille, à leur première rencontre... un moment étrange dans leur vie, un moment étrange, mais inoubliable pour Near, dit N.

''-Tu sais, je ne suis pas complètement abrutit, je sais bien que tu es là, lâcha-t-il d'une voix calme et froide.''

Il y eut des bruits de pas. Quatre. Near ne s'était donc pas trompé : Il était vraiment très près de lui.

Les pas se turent, et Near ne bougea pas, restant stoïque et droit comme un i, comme si cette présence encore inconnue à ses yeux n'était que le cadet de ses soucis. Il leva sa main en direction de ses cheveux argentés et se mit à entortiller une mèche douce entre ses doigts, fixant le même tapis abominable qu'un peu plus tôt auparavant.

La situation lui parraissait tout de même étrange. Il venait de recevoir une curieuse lettre non signée, et à présent, une personne qui ne s'annonçait pas se tenait derrière son fauteuil. Ce personnage aurait tout aussi bien pu tenter de l'étrangler depuis l'arrière, il n'aurait pas bougé d'un infime centimètre, bien qu'il sentait l'odeur nauséabonde du danger se répandre dans la pièce close à toute vitesse, comme un gaz toxique.

Il régnait une atmosphère des plus lourdes dans le bureau, écrasante et menaçante comme un troupeau de tigres affamés. Mais son adversaire n'était pas une horde d'annimaux sauvages et assoifés de sang frais, mais un seul être qui ne semblait pas pressé d'agir. De toutes façons, songea le petit génie, il avait toute la journée de libre, donc rien ne l'empêchait d'attendre patiemment que quelque chose bouge dans l'esprit de son visiteur, et de voir ensuite l'état de la situation et comment préparer une éventuelle contre-attaque en cas de problème sérieux. Oui, c'était ce qu'il avait décidé de faire ; Attendre, tranquillement et sans parler, juste pour faire ressentir son état serein et posé, histoire d'évaluer les réactions que cela pouvait peut-être causer. Il décoinça ses doigts de l'emprise de ses cheveux et reposa lentement son bras sur l'accoudoir foncé qui émit un brève grincement qu'il se contenta d'ignorer, puis, se rendant compte de sa stupidité actuelle, il leva les yeux en direction du mur face à lui. Ils avaient accroché un immense miroir à la parroi la semaine précédente, et il n'avait pas comprit tout de suite que l'autre était certainement en train d'observer son reflet calme.

Face à lui, dans le miroir, derrière le meuble confortable sur lequel ses fesses étaient posées, se tenait une personne qu'il reconnaîterait entre mille.

Cheveux arrivant à peu près à des épaules finement dessinées, un buste droit et légèrement bombé, de noir vêtu de la tête aux pieds... un visage aux traits légers mais déformés par un rictus mauvais en cet instant, de beaux yeux verts-bleus qui le fixaient, brillants de supériorité grandissantes, et surtout, surtout, une immonde brûlure à la surface de la peau, rougie et encore à l'apparence fraîche dont il connaissait trop bien la cause. Malgrés cette cicatrice, la bouille renforgnée restait belle et hautaine, comme trop fière de ses futurs actes.

''-... Mello...''

Le blond ne bougea pas à l'entente de son nom et plongea son regard franc dans le reflet de son rival de toujours.

Mello regardait intensivement Near.

Near regardait intensivement Mello.

Durant plusieurs minutes, ils se fixèrent sans ciller. Lequel allait parler en premier ?

Near.

''-La politesse voudrait que tu me dises pourquoi tu es présent ici, déclara l'albinos de son habituel ton traînant qui agaçait plus que tout Mello.''

Un ton qui se voulait hautain et presque dédaigneux, mais il s'énerverait une autre fois. Il avait une mission très importante à accomplir qui déciderait certainement de sa vie ou de sa mort, donc il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à bavarder avec ce mioche qu'il haïssait tant. Mais il avait beau le haïr plus que tout au monde, en cet instant bien précis, pour la première fois de toute sa vie, il ne savait pas quoi lui lancer comme vanne dévalorisante. Il avait la groge sèche et ses jambes tremblaient. Lui, trembler devant Near qui était mille fois plus fragile que lui ? C'était impensable. Impensable, mais fatalement réel. Une douleur.

Mello ne répondit pas. Depuis quand devait-il se montrer poli au près de Monsieur N ? Ce sale gamin irréprochablement parfait et pur. Pas comme lui, Mello, l'abominable enfant gâté que personne n'avait jamais supporté. Mais encore une fois, il réfléchirait à tout cela plus tard. Le temps pressait, il avait réussit à déjouer la vigilence des sentinelles postées à l'entrée du bâtiment, mais il ne savait pas combien de temps les caméras de surveillances qu'il savait présentes dans chaque pièce de l'immeuble mettraient pour le découvrir, alarmant tout le personnel. Et il fallait d'abord qu'il retrouve cet objet à tout prix, même si il devait tuer Near. C'était sa vie ou la sienne. Un choix peu difficile à faire, mais pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à parler pour le menacer de mort si il ne lui remettait pas cette bricole tout de suite. Il ne pouvait pas, comme paralysé, gêné. Un étrange sentiment qui grandissait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, un temps précieux que le premier utilisait certainement pour trouver une stratégie pour le contrer.

Mais non, Near ne cherchait pas de moyen de s'échapper. Il se contentait d'attendre que le fan de chocolat prenne la parole en premier. Car depuis qu'il avait comprit que c'était Mello l'inconnu pas si inconnu que ça qui était avec lui, entre les quatre murs de béton, toutes ses pensées s'étaient brouillées et il ne savait plus vraiment comme faire pour penser correctement. Il avait beau se tordre les méniges, d'autres pensées venaient se mêlanger, et il ne pouvait plus réfléchir, comme si son cerveau s'était temporairement endormit, et qu'il ne se réveillerait que quand bon lui semblerait. Et Near n'aimait pas du tout avoir l'impression de ne pas suivre le mouvement de ce qui se passait autour de lui, comme si tout bougeait à une allure croissante, mais que lui, restait debout au milieu de tout ce mouvement, incapable de suivre l'allure.

''-... Je veux que tu me donnes ce que tu as en ta posséssion et qui ne t'appartient pas, dit le plus grand.

-Et qu'est-ce que j'ai en ma posséssion qui pourrait intéresser ta petite personne ? questionna Near en faisant tourner son fauteil de façon à pouvoir dévisager son ennemi d'enfance de face.''

Mello jura. Cet imbécile voulait vraiment le faire mourir. Quoique, normal, il ne pensait lui-même qu'au jour de la mort de l'albinos, donc le sentiment pouvait être partagé sans aucun problème, après tout, c'était presque normal que ça se passe aussi ainsi dans la tête du fameux N.

''-... La boîte à musique, finit-il par dire d'une voix agacée.''

Near comprit alors la raison de la venue du blondinet. Alors c'était pour cette vieille boîte à musique qu'un homme apparement infiltré ici et qu'ils n'avaient pas retrouvé avait laissé tombé que Mello était venu ? Il comprenait mieux, l'homme faisait probablement partie de la même mafia que lui, et un supérieur l'avait certainement mis sur le coup pour récupérer cet objet. Tout s'expliquait, en fin de comptes. Mais en réfléchissant bien, si Mello venait uniquement pour cela, il lui aurait certainement déjà tenté de lui faire cracher l'emplacement de l'instrument d'une manière peu recommendable... mais non. Il le dévisageait sans bouger, comme si il s'attendait à ce qu'il la lui donne de son plein grés. Mais il n'en était pas question, il s'était attaché à la chanson que produisait l'automate. L'air contenu dans cette misnuscule boîte lui rappelait quelque chose, mais il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir quoi. À chaque écoute, son coeur devenait plus léger, il devenait un peu plus joyeux et sentait une envie de vivre pleinement sa vie s'emparer de lui. Mais il pouvait toujours rêver si il comptait récupérer cet objet, il ne le lui donnerait sous aucun prétexte.

''-Et si je refuse de te la donner ?''

''-Je te tue.''

C'était voulu net et catégorique, mais Mello s'était rendu compte que sa voix avait changé d'intonnation vers la fin de la phrase, qu'il avait perdu de l'assurance. C'était pourtant son plus grand rêve, alors pourquoi, oh grand pourquoi sa voix tremblait en disant ces mots pourtant plus que vrais et pensés ? Pourquoi sentait-il brusquement la température monter et ses joue peut-être même s'empourprer légèrement de honte ? Et pour finir, pourquoi se surprenait-il à détailler le visage de Near, chaque parcelle de sa peau laiteuse et qui semblait si lisse et douce, ses grand yeux enfantins au regard désespérement vide de toute expression, mais autant étaient-ils vides, pensa-t-il, ils étaient tout aussi beaux et le vide s'effaçait quelque peu pour présenter une petite once de chaleur qui le rendait terriblement mignon. À croquer, même. Un rival gamin et adorable. Un rival qui ne comprenait pas sa teinte rosée mais ne le laissait pas parraître. Un rival proche, et pourtant si loin à la fois...

''-... Si tu me tues, trouva judicieux d'ajouter Near, tu ne sauras jamais où elle se trouve.''

Mello serra les poigts. Evidemment qu'il avait pensé à ça, mais il avait été trop destabilisé pour se retenir de le menacer de la sorte. Mais bien sûr, encore une fois, le génie avait raison. Et ça l'agaçait profondemment.

''-Et bien tu n'as plus qu'à me la donner gentiment, tu ne mourreras pas et j'aurais cette boîte à musique de mes deux, tout le monde sera content, donc maintenant, donne-la moi !''

Le jeune adulte fit non de la tête, et, suite à une pulsion qui lui parcoura rapidement l'échine, Mello s'avança à grande vitesse vers lui, l'agrippa par le col de sa chemise blanche et l'obligea à se lever. Near, le souffle coupé face à cette réaction qu'il n'avait pas anticipé, ouvrit la bouche d'étonement, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Le blond souleva le corps frêle du premier à quelques centimètres du sol, le regard lançant de féroces éclairs qui voulaient tout dire : Donne-la moi. Deux petites mains se redressèrent et entourrèrent ses poignets pour tenter de les faire se désserer sans y parvenir. Mello s'étonna mentalement de la faiblesse qu'il y avait dans ces bras tout maigres, et, sans même s'en rendre compte, lâcha lentement prise, jusqu'à ce que les pieds du plus jeune puissent toucher le sol. Il ne comprenait pas d'où ça lui venait, mais il avait eu un élant de compassion pour son ennemi. De la compassion pour une personne que l'on hais de tout son être était une chose bien particulière, et il s'en fit aussitôt la remarque en le libérant complètement de ses mains puissantes. Ses mains glissèrent le long des épaules du déteneur de la boîte, et se rangèrent le long de son propre corps.

Une nouvelle fois, il s'observaient en silence.

Un silence étrange, ni gênant, ni aisé.

Un silence qui pouvait malgrés tout dire une chose présente dans leurs deux regards, aussi incroyable que cela puisse parraître.

''-...

-...''

Puis Mello rompit le silence de plomb :

''-Où l'as-tu mise ?''

Near ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme si il choisissait ses mots avec précautions.

''-... Je te l'ai dit : Je ne te la donnerais pas.''

Etrangement, le blond ne se fâcha pas, cette fois-ci. Il se contenta d'assassiner son rival éternel du regard, puis de sortir son Beretta de la poche intérieur de sa veste, qu'il pointa sur son cadet après l'avoir chargé d'un geste vif et précis.

Devant la menace on ne peut plus clair, Near ne bougea pas d'un nanomètre, comme si l'arme qui le menaçait n'était qu'un de ses vulgaires jouets en plastiques avec lequels il aimait tant s'occuper. Il se contenta de regarder le trou qui mènerait la balle jusqu'à lui si Mello décidait de tirer. C'était tout de même une situation complexe.

C'était : ''Si tu ne m'obéis pas, je t'éclate la tête.''

C'était clair, net et précis.

C'était logique.

C'était Mello.

Mais il ne se montrerais pas vaincu devant lui. Il refit ''Non'' de la tête, sérieux comme jamais.

''-À quoi ça t'avencerais, de garder ça ? demanda son adversaire calmement. Tu ne crois pas que tu as assez de jouets comme ça ?

-...

-Ou alors tu ne le fais que pour m'embêter...?

-Je me suis attaché à cette musique, répliqua froidement l'albinos. C'est aussi simple que ça.

-Non, ce n'est pas si simple ! s'exclama vivement le blond. J'ai besoin de cette chose, sinon je mourrais, alors tu comprendras que je la veuille absolument !

-...

-Putain de merde, c'est pourtant évident, non ?!

-... Et pourquoi crois-tu que ta mort m'intéresse ? demanda le détective.

-...

-Alors ?

-Je... je n'ai jamais dis ça ! se défendit-il.

-Alors le problème est réglé, tu peux disposer.''

Mello était tellement énervé qu'il s'en mordait férocement l'intérieur de la joue. Il contractait sa mâchoire tellement fort que le goût écoeurant du sang coulait lentement dans sa gorge. Sa chair aurait pu se déchirer.

Il glissa lentement un doigt sur la gachette, mais n'avait nullement l'intention d'appuyer. Ou alors peut-être lui tirer une balle dans le genou, juste pour l'immobiliser et l'inciter à parler, on appelait ça de la torture,en fait, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait bien. Mais cette idée tomba à l'eau quand il se souvint de la faiblesse physique du grand môme qu'il avait en face des yeux. L'imbécile, il serait même capable de mourir avec une seul balle de plomb dans le corps ! Aaaah, la fragilité, chose stupide et inutilement présente chez chaque personne de ce monde. Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il n'aurait certainement pas l'occasion de faire souffrir cet intello irrécupérablement... intelligent, il fallait bien l'avouer. Quelle horreur...

Mais surtout, il devait contrôler ses pulsions meurtrières envers cet abrutit fini qui le jaugeait d'un regard vide, béant, presque comme si il était déjà mort avant que le blond n'ait fais quoi que ce soit.

_''-L'abrutit profond, pensa-t-il en serrant les poings.''_

''-Donc ? N'étais-tu pas censé me tuer avec ça, le tira Near de sa rêverie en désignant d'un geste de la tête le flingue étincelant sous le soleil filtrant à travers les rideaux foncés accrochés aux fenêtres irréprochablement propres. Allez, fais-le.''

Mello ranga d'un geste brusque son gros calibre dans sa poche respective.

Soudain, il tréssaillit.

Il entendait des bruits depuis le couloirs, des gens courir et des ordres sévères être aboyés par un supérieur, sans doutes.

C'était pas bon pour sa pomme, si les gardes ou il ne savait quoi arrivaient maintenant, il n'avait pas encore obtenu ce qu'il recherchait. Aïe...

Il lança un coup d'oeil mauvais au plus jeune, et rechercha rapidement des yeux un moyen de s'échapper. Son regard clair se stoppa net sur la porte de secours.

_''-Quelle idée de mettre une deusième porte ici, pensa-t-il. Il m'incitent carrément à m'enfuire...''_

Sans même porter attention à Near, il marcha à vive allure jusqu'à l'issue blanchâtre. Avant de l'ouvrir, il s'arrêta.

''-Il me faut cette boîte à musique, déclara-t-il sombrement. Et je te garantit que tu finiras par me la donner, de plein gré ou de force.

-... Soit.''

Un peu étonné de la réponse plus que consentente, il retourna son cerveau sur la porte non-vérouillée qu'il ouvrit à la volée et qu'il passa rapidement. Au moment même ou il la refermait d'un claquement plus que sec, il entendait la porte à l'autre bout de la pièce s'ouvrir.

Il l'avait échappé belle.

Il se mit à courir, à dévaler à toute vitesse les escaliers blancs. En ouvrant enfin la porte, il se retrouva au beau milieu d'une rue bondée. Pas étonnant, en pleine journée. Il se fondit dans la masse, comme si il n'avait rien fait.

Ses jambes tremblaient.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi.

_**Petite discussion complètement inutile de fin de chapitre :**_

_**Mico :**_ Premier chapitre terminé à la vas-vite, j'en suis désolée...

_**Net :**_ Mais il est super court !

_**Mico :**_ Oh, toi, ça va, hein ! Tu t'occupes de tes fesses et tout le monde sera content --' !

_**Net :**_ Toi... toi !

_**Mico :**_ Oui, moi !

_**Net :**_ Je te hais... --'

_**Mico :**_

_**Petit mot de l'auteuresse complètement zinzin :**_

MOUHAAAAHHAAA !!

Premier chapitre clos, fini et rembalé !

J'sais pas trop pourquoi, mais vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis fière de moi !

Il m'a fallut presque une semaine pour le finir, mais c'est la honte !!

Bref, si jamais, une review ne fait de mal à personne !


End file.
